The Curse of The Uchiha Clan
by MadaraUchiha-Chan
Summary: The Uchiha clan is cursed, and Sasuke finds out the hard way...One-shot!...Fem!Naruto...hints of Fem!NaruSasu...crack...


**HEY GUYS!**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS~!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW XD**

* * *

"Sasuke! Come back to Konoha with me!" pleaded Naruto her cerulean eyes pleading as she looked into Sasuke's emotionless onyx ones.

"Hn. Dobe. Why should I _care_? Give me one good reason..." said Sasuke turning to face her, as Kakashi and Sakura watched from nearby, tense and ready to jump into action if need be.

 _'Maybe...just maybe if Naruto confesses...'_ thought Kakashi hopefully as he watched intensely.

Tobi watched from nearby, his lone Sharingan eye narrowed.

If Sasuke found a reason to go back to Konoha than his carefully thought out plan would be put to ruin...all his hard work gone...

 _'No matter, I must count on the Uchiha history and ultimate fate to get me through this...'_ thought Tobi confident as he watched the pair.

"It's because..." said Naruto passionately as her eyes filled with love.

Sasuke's heart started to thud in his chest, almost threatening to burst out of it's rib cage.

Maybe...just maybe dobe, no _Naruto_ , would get a clue and tell him she lo-

"-You're my best friend Sasuke, dattebayo!" grinned Naruto flashing a thumbs up as she smiled good naturally, making Kakashi and Sakura trip on their feet, bashing their heads together and knock themselves out.

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fists, a cloud of depression floating above his head as his eyes shadowed.

Tobi looked at Sasuke pityingly, shaking his head. _'...This is the curse of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke...the ultimate curse that has our clan stuck for generations and generations to come...the curse of the friend zone...'_

* * *

Somewhere in Suna...

Gaara snapped his head up from his paperwork, tears shining in them dramatically freaking Kankuro out.

"O-Oi! Gaara!? What's with the tears!?" squawked Kankuro his eyes almost popping out of it's sockets.

"...I-I feel as if another has been hit with Naruto-chan's _'you just got friend zoned'_ attack...oh the sympathy..."

"What's the big deal Gaara!? It can't be th-" Kankuro gapped as Gaara fell out of his chair, his ghost along with a laughing chibi Shukaku's ghost leaving his mouth. "G-Gaara, snap out of it!" yelled Kankuro as he shook Gaara back and forth desperately. "Hold on, buddy!"

"F-Fatal hit..." moaned out Gaara before going K.O making Kankuro scream.

 _"KAZE RANGER DOWN! I REPEAT! KAZE RANGER DOWN!"_

* * *

"F-fatal hit..." mumbled Sasuke as he clenched at his heart before glancing back at Naruto who looked confused as a bunny faced with bacon.

Kakashi now woken up, watched shaking his head back and forth in disappointment. "Such a shame...and to think I had high hopes for them..."

And so Sasuke soon left, in courtesy of Tobi while Naruto jutsu stared with a chibi face, emitting moe flowers of confusion. "Was it something I said, dattebayo?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto in exasperation before walking up to her and patting her on the back making Naruto look at him in confusion. "Kakashi-sensei? What's the matter?"

Kakashi looked Naruto in the eye, completely serious. "...Naruto...it's time we had a _talk_..."

* * *

5 mins later...

"So your saying teme loves me...?" questioned Naruto tilting her head to the side innocently.

"Yes Naruto... _YES_..." said Kakashi his eyes shining in hope.

"...Oooh, I get it...!" exclaimed Naruto clenching her fists grinning widely.

 _'Finally-!'_

"...He loves me like a brother! Thanks Sensei! You were a big help!" said chibi Naruto with a light bulb above her head before walking away whistling, throwing a still knocked out Sakura over her shoulder along the way.

Kakashi fell to his knee's, his hand reaching out as if to tell her to wait. _'I'm sorry Sasuke...I've failed as your Sensei...!'_ thought Kakashi crying crocodile tears as his reached out hand trembled.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **THIS HAS BEEN STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR DAYS AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT AND GET IT OUT!**

 **HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD LAUGH OUT OF THIS...**

 **NOW THAT I REALLY THINK ABOUT THIS, ALL THE UCHIHA HAD TO SOMEWHAT GO THROUGH THIS (EXCEPT ITACHI, HE'S TOO FRICK'IN BADASS)...**

 **SASUKE - FRIEND ZONED BY OBLIVIOUS NARUTO, COUNTLESS TIMES, LEAVES THE VILLAGE FED UP WITH IT, AND KILLS DANZO TO GET OUT HIS STRESS**

 **OBITO - FRIEND ZONED BY RIN, WHO LATER DIED STILL LOVING KAKASHI, HENCE WHY HE HATED KAKASHI, DECIDED TO PUT THE WORLD IN AN INFINITE ILLUSION TO BE WITH SAID GIRL**

 **MADARA - FRIEND ZONED BY HASHIRAMA, WHO MARRIED MITO, LEFT THE VILLAGE AND STARTED A WORLD WAR**

 **...YOU SEE MY POINT -_-'**

 **...AND I JUST GOT TOLD TO KILL MYSELF, ALL I CAN SAY TO YOU _GUEST_ REVIEWER IS, GOOD FOR YOU, NOW I'LL MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR OPINION ON ME...**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW ;3**


End file.
